


World's Greatest

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Depressed Character, Depression, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Johan meets the Bureau's newest recruit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angus is like, ten. Who is taking care of this child? This cream-faced business boy?  
> also not necessary to know, but i hc johan as being around 19/early twenties.

Johan does not typically consider himself to be a "people person".

That being said, even he's not the kind of person who would just walk away when they encounter a crying child. 

"Um, are you like, okay?" he asks, which, in retrospect, is not the best question to ask when things don't seem to be particularly okay at all. In his defense, though, he had been planning on spending another quiet day with the Voidfish, and hadn't expected on speaking to anybody today at all. 

The kid startles into a standing position, hastily wiping his wet face on the sleeve of his button up, and pastes a weirdly convincing smile onto his face. "I'm okay, sir!" The boy chirps, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Johan eyes the kid while he goes to put his violin case down in the corner, near his desk. "You didn't seem all that fine." he points out. He doesn't recognize this kid, so Johan supposes he's new, which is unusual in and of itself, but more so because most people, especially new ones, don't like to hang around the Voidfish, for some reason. 

The kid's face crumples, which is really not what Johan had wanted at all. "Shit," he mutters, feeling a dull sort of panic and reminds himself that this is why he's not a people person, because he's bad at people. "Shoot," he corrects himself belatedly. 

The kid lets out a little choked laugh. "It's okay, sir. You can swear in front of me." He sniffles, "Sorry for intruding." 

"You're not," Johan assures him, still not quite sure what the hell he thinks he's doing. He goes back to his desk and fishes out one of his boxes of tissues and passes it to the kid so that he can stop mopping up his face with his sleeve, which is gross. "'S not my room." A pause, "I'm Johan, by the way."

"I'm Angus McDonald, the World's Greatest Detective." Is the reply, before the kid blows his nose messily. 

Johan surprises himself by grinning, genuinely. "I'm the World's Greatest Violinist." He says, and gets a smile in response. "So, what are you doing here?"

Angus shrugs, fidgeting with the used tissue in his hands. Johan pulls over a trashcan, then sits, back against the glass of the Voidfish tank. 

Angus doesn't reply for a while, and Johan fills the time by watching the Voidfish swim. He wonders, not for the first time, if they should think about getting a bigger tank installed. The current one has enough room, but there's nothing wrong with adding more. 

"I'm just sad today," Angus says, and Johan startles a little. Angus hesitantly walks over to sit down next to him, and gives another little shrug. "I can take care of myself fine, but... I'm a little homesick." 

Johan nods, he hasn't had a home on the surface for a while now, but he still gets the feeling every now and then. Granted, he'd kind of transcended 'sad days' into a constant emotional void a while ago. Still, he gets it. 

"Yeah," he says, tilting his head back again to look into the tank behind him, at the rich shimmering colors of the Voidfish and it's smooth movements in the water, "This is a good place to come when you're sad." 

Angus tilts his head, "Sorry, but, aren't you in here all the time?" he asks, fishing out another tissue to wipe his face. 

Johan lets out a short, humorless chuckle. "Yeah," he says, and says nothing else. 

There's another break in the conversation, and Johan looks at the Voidfish and wonders if he should be trying to inject more emotion into his voice. Adults, sometimes, get upset at his monotone, kids have got to be more intimidated by that shit right? Although, Johan doesn't really have all that much control over it anyway, so it's a bit of a lost cause. 

"Well," Angus finally says, hesitant and anxiously glancing between Johan and the Voidfish, and at the tissue in his hands, "Well maybe, if I hang out here more, and keep you some company, you won't be as sad anymore." 

Johan rolls his head against the glass to look at the kid instead of into the tank, "The Voidfish keeps me company," he points out, not discouragingly. 

"Well then I'll keep you both company." Angus replies, his tone and little nod decisive. Then he looks anxious, like he's afraid that he'll be sent away. 

And Johan could. He could say that he doesn't want it, or need it, or that it just doesn't work that way. But he knows that sometimes people are doing things more for themselves than they'd like to admit. 

So instead, he nods. "Sounds like a good plan." He says, and Angus falters in surprise, and then beams.

Behind them, the Voidfish starts to sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> the true ideal would have had the Voidfish as a [moon jellyfish](http://www.longbeachislandjournal.com/images/learn/animals/inverts/swimming-moon-jelly.jpg) because those are my favorite, but since the voidfish has more in terms of tentacles, imo the second best would be [Pelagia noctiluca](https://scripps.ucsd.edu/zooplanktonguide/sites/default/files/Pelagic%20noctiluca_WIO_LMadin_31Aug11%20copy.jpg).  
> I'm adopting all three of these characters.  
> and i'm probably going to write more of this.  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
